Mensajes
by MaraB3
Summary: Un whatsapp se ha colado entre los alumnos del instituto. ¿Quién lo ha escrito? ¿De que se enterará Emma cuando lo lea? Historia corta Swanqueen de 2 o 3 capítulos
1. Chapter 1

" _Emma, ¿te has enterado?"_ dejo el libro al lado tras toda la tarde estudiando para mirar el whtsapp de Ruby.

" _Si no me dices de que me tengo que enterar..."_ y luego añado "¿ya te has estudiado el exámen? "

"Por favor, Emma... es facilisimo, con que me lo lea un poco..."

"Ruby...Sabes que tienes que sacar muy buena nota si quieres aprobar"

"Por favor, Emma, pareces mi madre, eso no importa ahora, tengo una noticia que te va a encantar"

"Anda, cuenta, pero si me prometes que luego te pondrás a estudiar"

"¿Y si no te lo prometo? Tú te quedarías con la curiosidad"

"Ya... como que la que lo va a pasar mal voy a ser yo, cuando tienes un cotilleo necesitas soltarlo y las dos lo sabemos" Sonrío, puede que sea un poco desastre, pero con Ruby me lo paso genial "venga suelta, que yo si que tengo que estudiar"

"Jajajaja, si ya sabía yo... Te voy a mandar un texto, a ver si adivinas quien lo ha escrito, te va a sorprender, alguien está enamorada"

"o enamorado" añade un par de segundos más tarde

"jajaja" le escribo "así que es una chica...umm... interesante"

Pienso un poco antes de añadir "espero que no sea de nuevo lo que le escribiste a Graham por san valentín"

"No sigas con eso, Emma, por favor. Sabes que solo fue una broma, y no paran, diciendome que si me gusta y no se qué tonterías. Nadie diría que hace años que dejamos primero de primaria"

"jajaja, venga, vamos, que te vas por las ramas, mandame el texto"

Espero durante un par de segundos antes de que aparezca un texto considerablemente largo en la pantalla. Sonrío, es cierto que a la que más le gustan estas cosas es a Ruby, pero no voy a decir que no lo disfrute. Aparece un nuevo mensaje debajo "a leer, ¿de quién es?"

Empiezo a leer sin esperarme nada:

"Quizás creas que es una tontería, pero para mi es algo muy importante. No creo que nunca vaya a ser capaz de decirte lo que siento por ti, por que no lo comprenderías, por que tú no te sientes así conmigo. No entiendo por que me haces sentir así, pero viendo lo adorable que eres... quien no podría querer abrazarte, mimarte y acariciarte. Todo esto suena muy cursi, pero es lo que siento, siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho cuando por simple casualidad, nuestros ojos se encuentran en medio de la clase y yo solo aparto la mirada. Siento felicidad absoluta cuando me dices "te quiero" aunque para ti sea solo una broma con tus amigas para burlarte de mi, aunque yo nunca lo siento como eso, yo siento que lo dices desde el corazón como me gustaría decirtelo a ti.

Recuerdo como un día en clase pidieron que describiésemos a alguien y tu dijiste sobre mi cosas maravillosas, me encanta ver mi desastroso reloj, ese que hicimos el año pasado, por que yo lo odiaba, y el señor Brook me suspendió, pero tu te acercaste por detrás y me dijiste: Te ha salido precioso, no saben valorar lo que tienen delante, aunque sabíamos que no era así, que era un reloj horroroso y que merecía ser suspendido. Me encanta cuando"

Y así de golpe termina. Y me siento confundida y solo puedo dejar salir un nombre de entre mis labios: Regina.

De nuevo el sonido de que ha llegado un nuevo mensaje

"No está terminado, no pudieron recuperar el final"

Siento rabia en mi interior, ¿quién ha dejado que todos vean eso? ¿como lo han conseguido? Estoy segura de que Regina no se lo ha enviado a nadie. Ni siquiera se atrevería a enviarmelo a mi. Por que está claro que habla de mi, y me siento extraña, pero no quiero analizar el mensaje que envía Regina, si no por qué lo tiene Ruby.

"¿Cómo lo has conseguido?"

"A que es una pasada... no te imaginas de quien es"

"Ni idea Ruby. Pero parece algo importante, son los sentimientos de una persona, ¿por qué lo tienes tu?"

"Querida, yo soy la central de cotilleos, cualquier cotilleo que se precie debe pasar antes por mis manos. Pero sé a lo que te refieres. Me lo ha mandado Graham, que de hecho, desde lo de San Valentín está mucho más simpático, creo que cree que me gusta"

"Ruby...Toda la historia por favor"

Y ahora sí me responde con lo que yo quiero saber:

"El mensaje es de Regina. ¿A qué sorprende? La pobre está enamorada, pero quien sea ese chico tan adorable que la tiene tan colgada ya se habrá enterado, a no ser que sea su amigo, este al que le encanta el periodismo y que está coladito por ella, que estoy segura de que no ha recibido el whatsapp. Bueno, a lo que iba, hace un par de días, ella, Gruñón, Graham y Arturo tuvieron que quedar para un trabajo en grupo. Graham le quitó el movil cuando no estaba mirando y se lo devolvió al día siguiente diciendo que se lo había olvidado en su casa. Pero le había instalado una aplicación muy interesante que te permite recibir todo lo que escribe en tu movil. Le tengo que preguntar como se llama ;)... Y esta tarde le ha llegado este mensaje que al parecer se escribió a si misma, hablando de un chico desconocido. Graham dice que había más, pero que la aplicación falló y que no fue capaz de recuperarlo, y además no le dio tiempo a leer el resto"

Pobre Regina...Me siento fatal por ella, necesito hablarle.

"Bueno, Ruby, gracias por compartir esto conmigo, pero tengo que estudiar, ya vamos hablando. Estudia tu también..."

"Vale, mamá"

Busco el emoticono que está sacando la lengua y se lo mando. Después varios besitos y me voy a la lista de contactos.

Entre ellos encuentro el que busco: Regina M.

Que yo recuerde nunca nos hemos mandado ningun mensaje, y por algún motivo me pongo nerviosa, ¿que voy a decirle?¿ He leido el whatsapp que te escribiste a ti misma por que el idiota (por no decir otra cosa) de mi amigo te espía y creo que hablas sobre mí? Además, ni siquiera sé que siento ante lo que acabo de descubrir: probablemente una chica esté, digamos, enamorada de mi. ¿Me gusta? Es cierto que siempre me siento extraña con ella, siempre quiero protegerla y no puedo evitar decirle cosas bonitas cuando son ciertas, pero siempre pensé que solo era un sentimiento de amistad y de conexión.

Me decido por escribir un simple:

"Hola"

No responde. Pasan 5 minutos y sigue sin responder. 10 minutos. 15. Media hora, y entonces... cuando ya me he olvidado completamente del examen y me estoy entreteniendo haciendo test absurdos por internet para matar el tiempo...

1 whatsapp de Regina M.

Aparece sobre mi pantalla. Sin saber por qué mi corazón se acelera.

"Hola. No he respondido antes por que estaba estudiando. Este examen es horrible. Por fin he conseguido terminar de estudiarlo"

Sonrío. Aunque es el mensaje más simple del mundo.

"¿Qué pasa?" añade

"Sí, es el peor examen hasta ahora. Me alegro que ya hayas terminado, yo no he podido, tenía a Ruby distrayéndome y luego no me he vuelto a concentrar"

"No te preocupes, la última parte es la más fácil, además, seguro que te sale genial"

"No te creas...puede que lo suspenda"

"¿Tú? ¿Suspendiendo un examen? ¿Cuándo se ha visto?" contesta

"Hace dos años suspendí uno, así que no te creas"

"Vaya, ya veo, tienes unas notas horribles..."

"¡Hey! No te burles!" le respondo

"¿Yo? ¿Burlandome de ti? Nunca. No te atrevas a decir esas cosas :)"

Por un momento me olvido de por qué ha empezado esta conversación y me siento contenta. Tras hablar un poco más recuerdo que posiblemente está enamorada de mi y que no quiero que nadie le haga daño contandole que tiene su mensaje"

"Oye, Regina"

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo que contarte algo que no te va a gustar. Pero creo que es mejor que te lo diga yo a que lo haga otro o a que nadie te diga nada. No sé que sería peor"

"Me estás preocupando. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Verás, esta tarde has escrito un mensaje. No se lo has mandado a nadie, pero por algun motivo, todo lo que escribes llega al movil de alguien de la clase. De hecho deberías mirarlo, o todo esto seguirá llegando al movil de Graham"

No responde nada. Al cabo de un par de minutos se conecta de nuevo:

"Listo. Tenía una aplicación rara instalada no sé como lo han hacho. ¿De que texto hablabas?"

"En el que... decías que sentías algo por" mi, iba a completar, pero lo pienso mejor y añado "una persona"

"Yo nunca he escrito eso. De echo no estoy enamorada ni nada parecido de nadie. Menos de la clase. ¿Quien querría tener como novio a alguno de nuestros compañeros?"

Tiene que estar mintiendo, me convenzo, ¿quién si no ella ha escrito eso?

"Regina, ¿estás segura?

"Claro, a no ser que me haya olvidado cosa que sería muy extraña,¿no crees?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Siento que el mundo se me cae a los pies. Si lo ha leido tiene que saber lo que siento por ella. Escribí claramente: "Te quiero Emma"

Esto no puede estar pasandome. Siento que las lágrimas empiezan a caer. No se va a creer que yo no lo escribí, no es tonta, lo sé.

Siento rabia, vergüenza... me siento fatal. ¿Qué pensará de mi? Ella querrá como novio a Graham. Seguro que preferiría a Sidney antes que a mi. Por que esto que yo siento no está bien. Para nada. Lo que tengo que hacer es enamorarme de Sidney. Es amable, hace cualquier cosa para complacerme, puede llegar a ser un poco pesado... pero que le vamos a hacer, si me enamorara no vería lo malo que hay en él. Puede que a madre le pareciese un poco patético, pero desde luego mejor que una chica. Por que eso está mal.

Vuelve a sonar el móvil:

"Vale, hagamos como que nunca ha pasado. Yo puedo hacerlo, pero lo tiene mucha gente de la clase. Nadie sabe a quien se lo has escrito, Graham lo mandó incompleto. Pero..."

Siento alivio por una parte. Nadie sabe lo que siento por Emma, nadie dudará de mi cuando diga que la persona que me gusta es Sidney. Nadie...

 **Salvo Emma, ¿no? ¿Qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo? Iba a ser uno solo, pero escribiré uno o dos más por que no tengo tiempo para continuar hoy.**

 **Espero vuestras reviews, ¿os ha gustado?**

 **Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma!" cuando abro el teléfono me encuentro al menos ocho mensajes como ese, junto con otros donde Ruby exige que responda.

No hubiera querido faltar hoy, después de todo lo ocurrido ayer con Regina, pero no es mi culpa que la fiebre subiese por la noche.

"Hola Ruby, yo estoy un poco enferma, con fiebre y en la cama, gracias por preguntar. Y tu ¿como estas? ¿Me podrías mandar los deberes?" le escribo.

"¡¿Podrías dejar de escribir tonterías y centrarte en lo importante?!"

"Anda, cuentame, ¿qué pasa?" sé que hasta que no me cuente todo no va a poder hablarme de otra cosa, aparte de que estoy deseando saber que ha pasado hoy con Regina. ¿Se habrán metido con ella? ¿Sabrá alguien a quien se refería?

"Verás, hoy Regina ha hablado sobre el mensaje. Y no te lo vas a creer. Han empezado a salir. Su amiguito raro y ella"

"¿Sidney?"

"Sí, Sidney. Al parecer el mensaje se lo escribió a él, y al verse contra la pared ha decidido declararse"

Sidney. ¿Qué podría ver alguien en Sidney? Siempre pegado a ella, siempre servicial, no es su amigo, es su perrito faldero. Es cierto que a veces les veo riendo, normalmente de alguna tontería, o contandose cosas. Pero... siento una sensación de odio repentino. Sidney. Es imposible que el mensaje hablara sobre él. Entonces ¿por qué me sentí tan identificada? Tengo que hablar con ella.

Ni siquiera respondo al mensaje de mi amiga y me dirijo a una conversación más abajo.

"Sidney, ¿eh?" y luego añado "al final todos tenían razón. Siempre metiendose contigo, diciendo que estabas enamorada de él... y era cierto. Tenían razón"

A los pocos segundos recibo mi respuesta

"¿Qué tienes en contra de Sidney?"

"Parece tu sirviente, siempre detrás tuya, como un perrito"

"¿Acaso me meto yo en tus relaciones? ¿Por qué crees que tienes derecho a intentar separnos a Sidney y a mi?" las duras palabras duelen, no me había parado a pensar en que pudiese reaccionar así.

"Claro que no, pero nunca creí..." aunque sin terminar, envio el mensaje.

"Te repito la pregunta, ¿qué tiene de malo que salga Sidney? Aceptaré tus explicaciones aunque no crea que este tema te incumba lo más mínimo"

"¿Quieres que te diga lo peor?" respondo

"Venga, dilo"

Y lo escribo y lo mando sin más, sin pensarlo:

"Que no soy yo. Ese es el problema. Que estoy enamorada, y ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Que me gusta mirarte, me gusta hacerte reír, me gusta abrazarte y estar a tu lado. Y no quiero que estés con él, quiero que estés conmigo, solo conmigo por que te quiero."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

El mensaje de Emma parece irreal. La persona que más quiero en el mundo me corresponde. Por un momento no puedo evitar pensar si no será una broma, un chiste sin gracia, pero despues me doy cuenta de que es imposible y me siento la chica más feliz del mundo. Solo puedo escribir:

"El mensajes era para ti, nunca pensé que pudieses corresponderme y por eso decidí cubrirme con Sidney. Te quiero"

"Y yo a ti"

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Ha sido corto, pero en realidad iba a ser un solo capítulo, lo partí en dos por que el otro día no me daba tiempo y quería publicar un poco. Espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestras reviews. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentarme :) Ya nos leemos**


End file.
